


We Need To Stop

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Floor Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cullen's eyes had been focussed on her retreat and they did not flinch away when Evelyn looked at him. She let her hand drop from the door handle, turning back around to face him. Inside her chest, Evelyn's heart was beating a frantic rhythm against her ribs. Her every breath felt like the burning gasps one takes after a long run and her stomach was twisting beyond all recognition. Evelyn didn't know how long they stood like that, simply staring across the space between them but she knew <b>this</b> particular tension well. Either she finally left the room or one of them would snap...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and Cullen both know that whatever it is between them simply can't happen given the current circumstances. They fail miserably at stopping. Completely shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in my life I experienced writers block while working on my main fic. This particular story has been in my mind for ...quite a while now so maybe getting it out my head will unblock things. Smut surely always helps, right?

“We can't keep doing this.”

Cullen's voice echoed off the walls of his office, hands running through his hair as he paced back and forth. Evelyn frowned, folding her arms across her chest. Things between herself and the Commander had been ...complicated to say the least and it wasn't the first time he had voiced such a sentiment. If she were a betting woman she would have put a sovereign on it not being the last either.

“We've had this discussion before.” She replied steadily, hazel eyes following Cullen's every movement. “Every time we try to stop this ...whatever this is,” She waved her hand between them to emphasise her point, “we fail miserably.”

“Then we try harder.” Was Cullen's simple reply. He stopped his pacing, mirroring Evelyn's posture from the other side of the room. “It has never ...gotten as far as it could have and we cannot allow it. There are too many things at stake for us to get caught up in some ...dalliance.”

“Is that what this is?” Evelyn snapped. “Forgive me, Commander, I assumed there were actual _feelings_ involved here.”

“There is...” Cullen sighed, arms dropping to his sides. “It is what has made it all the more complicated.”

She knew he was right and Evelyn almost _hated_ him for it. What had been a simple attraction between two people had led, perhaps unsurprisingly, to the occasional hurried kiss in a darkened corner. She remembered that first time, his fingers pushing back her hair and trailing a path down her neck before he pulled her in, lips firm and tongue hot as it swiped across her bottom lip. Every caress, every bite and kiss had stoked a fire inside her, heat pooling in her stomach as her body cried out for more. It had happened multiple times after that night- in the war room before anyone else arrived for a meeting, late at night in the emptiness of a hallway and here in Cullen's office. They had always, some how, found a way to stop themselves before clothes were torn, armour cast aside and they did something that they _truly_ could never take back.

Somewhere down the line the complications had really crept in. Evelyn found herself gravitating towards him, and he did the same, seeking each others company just for the sake of being near one another, losing hour upon hour simply _talking_ but the inevitable always happened. All it ever took was the slightest of glances, an unconscious bite of a lip, and they would be on each other again. It was why Evelyn was pointedly refusing to make eye-contact with him now that he had stopped his pacing.

“Evelyn? Are you listening to me?” Cullen asked, clearly noticing that she was looking out the window.

“I am.” She watched a bird swooping and soaring in the distance, a swift black shadow against the white peaks of the Frostbacks.

“And do you agree?”

Evelyn wanted to say no ...wanted to shake her head as she launched herself across the room and into his arms to feel the heat of his lips against her neck but instead she nodded silently. There was a tightness in her chest and she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to speak in that moment.

“So we stop.” Cullen said, his voice was softer than it had been previously.

“All of it?” Evelyn managed to say, finally losing sight of the bird over the mountains. “Even the simple act of _talking_ to one another?”

“Yes ...all of it ...I think we have sufficiently proven that we cannot be ...trusted around one another.” Cullen's tone was resigned, a tinge of regret seeping through. “We cannot risk it, not in a world that's fighting a war in which _we_ are some of the key participants.”

“Fine, I will leave you to your duties, Commander.” Evelyn unfolded her arms and turned away from the window, preparing herself to walk out of the office and leave whatever _this_ was behind her. The first mistake she realised she made was stopping at the door, fingers unmoving on the handle. The second mistake being her inability to resist the urge to look over her shoulder. She just simply had to _see_ him ...to see if this was as utterly heartbreaking for him as it was for her.

Cullen's eyes had been focussed on her retreat and they did not flinch away when Evelyn looked at him. She let her hand drop from the door handle, turning back around to face him. Inside her chest, Evelyn's heart was beating a frantic rhythm against her ribs. Her every breath felt like the burning gasps one takes after a long run and her stomach was twisting beyond all recognition. Evelyn didn't know how long they stood like that, simply staring across the space between them but she knew _this_ particular tension well. Either she finally left the room or one of them would snap...

Cullen snapped first, three long strides closing the distance between them. In an instant his hands were cupping her cheeks as he pushed her back against the wood of the door. His lips were on hers before she could even gasp at the impact, her sound of surprise melting into a moan that Cullen greedily swallowed as his tongue found hers. One of his hands slid around the back of her head, fingers tugging on her hair to arch her neck back. The slight jolt of pain shot down Evelyn's spine, sparking all the way down to toes as Cullen's teeth grazed lightly over her neck. He kissed his way up towards her ear, resting his forehead against her temple.

“We need to stop...” His voice was barely a whisper, breath already coming in ragged pants that were hot across her skin.

“I know..” Evelyn replied, her voice equally as breathless. Even as she said the words, her hands were working their way up Cullen's biceps and tangling themselves in the folds of his cloak. He pressed his hips against her and Evelyn could feel the hardness of his cock as the force held her in place against the door. She shivered, fingers tightening as his tongue flicked out once, twice, over the shell of her ear. He continued to hold his firm grip on her hair, his other hand skimming down her cheek, her neck and across her shoulder before the touch moved lower.

“I don't want to stop...” Cullen whispered as his fingers drifted down Evelyn's side and wrapped around her hip. Her hand came around to the back of Cullen's head, fingers tangling in the blonde curls as she turned her face to meet his. Their noses brushed, eyes struggling to focus at such a short distance and Evelyn swallowed heavily before she managed to speak.

“Then don't...”

The barrier was broken then, Cullen's mouth on hers without so much as another word. He released his grip on her hair, both hands on her hips now as he pressed her mercilessly into the door. The kiss was frantic, gasps and moans lost in each others mouths, every little bite and nip soothed by a firm, hot swipe of a tongue. Evelyn was dimly aware of being lifted from the floor, the armour of Cullen's breastplate digging into her chest as she lifted up her legs to wrap around his waist.

Cullen broke the kiss with a low groan, teeth finding purchase on the exposed juncture of Evelyn's neck and shoulder as he ground his hips upwards. She heard the sound of her tunic ripping when Cullen's hand moved from her hip to her chest, warm palm cupping around her suddenly exposed breast. She could feel every suckle on her neck, every roll of her nipple between Cullen's fingers all the way down to her core. Every time Cullen ground his hardness against her, Evelyn's insides pulsed with the sheer _need_ to feel him filling her.

“Cullen...” She gasped, breath hitching as he dipped his head to take her nipple between his lips. “Please...”

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure just what she was asking for, her head spinning either from Cullen's ministrations or from the lack of air from feeling unable to properly breath …she needed more ...less ...nothing ... _everything._ Every single part of her felt like it was on fire, the feeling of Cullen's hardness pressing against her clit both too much and not enough all at the same time.

“Please...” She whispered again, moaning softly as Cullen pulled his mouth from her breast to kiss a path back up towards her lips. He caught them in a firm kiss, pulling back ever so slightly.

“Tell me what you want...”

Evelyn let her head fall back against the door with a low thud, eyes focussed on the wooden slats of the ceiling. It was a mistake ...surely it was ...it didn't matter now. She wanted to feel Cullen inside of her more than she had, perhaps, wanted anything else before this moment.

“Cullen ...fuck me...”

The only response to her proclamation was a dangerously low growl as Cullen let her feet fall back down to the floor. Evelyn was about to protest the lack of contact when she felt her cotton leggings being pulled down towards her knees. Cullen dropped to the floor in front of her, yanking the material down her calves and over her boots before throwing it into an unseen corner of the office. Firm hands kneaded the flesh of Evelyn's thighs, hot breath blowing across the wetness that dampened her flesh. She brought her hands up to rest on Cullen's head, fingers tangling in his hair as he traced his tongue slowly up the length of her slit before pushing past the folds to flick across her clit. With a long moan, Evelyn raised one shaking leg to rest on Cullen's shoulder as he lapped greedily at her clit, fingers tight on her hips.

She could feel her body already eagerly chasing orgasm. The tension between her and Cullen had been there for so long and now that it was so close to release she needed it more than ever. One of Cullen's hands slipped back down her hip, one finger swiftly finding it's way to her entrance and pressing inside. Evelyn moaned, hips bucking upwards to the point of fucking Cullen's face as he added a second finger and began to thrust in time with every flick of his tongue.

She was passed the point of no return now, a dull tingle spreading up and down her entire body. Her spine shuddered, insides clenching around Cullen's fingers as she reached her climax. His name slipped out from between her lips in a low pitched whine, legs trembling under the force of holding her body upright yet still Cullen continued. He continued to run his tongue in circles around her clit, fingers curling inside of her until she was twitching and almost incoherently begging him to stop.

Her shaking leg dropped from Cullen's shoulder, groaning when he pulled his fingers out, and she slid bonelessly down the door to land on the cold stone of the floor. Breath coming in short pants, Evelyn toppled sidewards and came to rest on her back, one arm thrown across her eyes. Cullen's hand, still wet from being inside her, pulled the arm away before he rolled on top of her. Kneeling between her legs, his brown eyes roamed across her exposed torso as he deftly undid the straps of his breastplate and pulled it over his head before carefully sitting it down.

Evelyn was still attempting to gulp in air, ears buzzing as the blood continued to rush to her head when she felt the weight of Cullen on top of her, his trousers already pushed down to his knees. Without a second thought, she wrapped her bare legs around his hips and her hands around his shoulders. Evelyn hissed, her entire body over-sensitive, when Cullen pressed his lips to her shoulder. He moved his hand between them, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit before sliding it downwards. In one thrust he pushed himself inside of her, forehead falling against her neck as he groaned.

Evelyn arched her back off the stone floor, nails dragging down the taught muscles of Cullen's shoulders as he adjusted himself, one hand gripping at her hip as he began to move. They should _never_ have stopped themselves ...nothing that felt _this_ fucking good could possibly have been a mistake.

Cullen's thrusts were already growing more erratic, his voice a constant groan in Evelyn's ear as he fucked her harder ...faster ...deeper. Her own moans were coming in sporadic stutters, the noises lost ever time Cullen thrust inside of her. Beneath her the floor was hard and cold and unforgiving but none of that seemed of any consequence when she heard her name fall from Cullen's lips as he pounded himself into her again and again before collapsing heavily on top of her.

It may have been hours, or perhaps only seconds, that Cullen lay there on top Evelyn, his lungs heaving and sweat slicked skin sticking to hers. She couldn't stop the quiet hiss that escaped her as Cullen pulled himself out of her before he collapsed onto the floor by her side. Her initial instinct had been to move away, to pull herself up on shaking legs and leave but the arm around her shoulders stopped her. Cullen pulled her towards him and Evelyn flung her leg over his hips, letting her head rest against the firmness of his chest. She could _feel_ the beating of his heart against her cheek as he carded his fingers through her hair.

“We shouldn't have done this...”

Evelyn sighed at Cullen's words, closing her eyes tight and resisting the urge to move away from him. It felt far too natural ...too _right_ to have truly been the mistake they seemed to think it was.

“Well ...it's too late now...”

Cullen snorted before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his free hand coming across his body to pull her closer.

“It would seem so...”

 


End file.
